Throne Of Secrets
Description This is an explorable area that can only be reached by completing the final mission in the Nightfall campaign. "End Game" Primeval Armor and Forgotten items can be obtained only in this area. Upon arrival (having successfully completed the mission), the Keepers will launch fireworks while the endgame credits play. Getting There This area can only be accessed by completing the Abaddon's Gate (mission). You have to redo this Mission if you want to access it again at a later time. Exit To exit the area, speak to Volatiss, he starts the epilogue cinematic and 'teleports' you to Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. After, you may gain entrance to the Gate of Anguish (Elite Post-Endgame Area) by kneeling in front of the statue of the Goddess of Truth in the Chantry of Secrets. (You may only gain access to this area after you defeat Abaddon) Areas Starting Area This is the area where you start. There will be a statue of Kormir (the Goddess of Truth) there where you can use the emote /kneel to summon Avatar of Kormir. Northern Path This path connects the starting area to the crafting area, and is inhabited by all the Heroes of Nightfall, as well as all of the mainland Henchmen. By speaking to the Heroes you haven't gained already, you get quests for obtaining them. You cannot gain campaign-dependent heroes through these quests. Crafting Area By speaking to Keeper of Secrets you can obtain a Book of Secrets which can be used here at the various collectors to obtain Forgotten Weapons. It is important to note that you can only gain one Book of Secrets per character this way, but you can trade for them. You can also find here a weaponsmith and an Armor Crafter for Primeval Armor. Note: If you are intending on crafting any of these items, there are no Xunlai Agents, Material Traders, or Rare Material Traders available, so you must have all the needed materials as well as the required gold prior to starting the mission. Southern Path This area roughly mirrors the northern path, likewise connecting the starting area to the crafting area, however this path is empty, and is blocked by the Forgotten. If you go through the path and pass Volatiss to get to the 4 Forgotten that block the southern path, stand in front of the Forgotten near the cliff edge, then talk to the one that is next to him, the one near the cliff moves enough to get by it -- nothing to do, but interesting to see. You can return to the main area by sticking on your right side of the path when returning to the crafting area. Creatures NPCs *Acolyte Jin *Acolyte Sousuke *Aidan *Avatar of Kormir *Cynn *Devona *Dunkoro *Eve *Forgotten Keeper *Gehraz *General Morgahn *Goren *Herta *Joyous Soul *Keeper of Secrets *Koss *Margrid the Sly *Master of Whispers *Melonni *Mhenlo *Norgu *Odurra *Olias *Sogolon *Tahlkora *Volatiss *Zenmai *Zhed Shadowhoof Crafters *Keeper of Armor (Armor Crafter) *Keeper of Arms (Weaponsmith) Collectors *Keeper of Bone *Keeper of Illusion *Keeper of Light *Keeper of Nature *Keeper of Shadows *Keeper of Spirits *Keeper of Steel *Keeper of the Elements *Keeper of the Scythe *Keeper of the Spear Quests Dialogue All the Joyous Souls would repeatedly and randomly say one of the following: :"You are a true hero!" :"You defeated Abaddon!" :"You stopped Nightfall! You saved us all!" All the Forgotten Keepers would repeatedly and randomly say one of the following: :"At last, Abaddon is defeated and the souls of the Nightmare Realm are free!" :"May the spirit of the ancient gods smile upon you, human, this day and for always." :"My sacred charge is finished. I can lay down my burden at last, all because of this brave soul." The following dialogues occurs as you approach each group of henchmen and heroes: :Mhenlo: "Stop for a moment, . Inhale the air of your victory. On this day you have done something greater than mortal men: you have ended the insanity of a god." :Eve: "... and created a new god. Something that has not happened since ancient times." :Devona: "I can't imagine what would have happened to Elona if you hadn't been here, ." :Cynn: "I can. It mostly revolves around fire and pain and cities filled with zombies..." :Aidan: "That's enough, Cynn." :Eve: "Actually, Cynn, I thought it was rather delightful." :Aidan: "Elona has a chance at a new life. That is more than we mortals are given. Kormir's new divinity is a blessing. Those she loves will be forever safe. I wish I could be so fortunate." :Cynn: "We should head back to Ascalon. Peace is boring." :Devona: "Elona still has troubles, Cynn. They still need heroes. But I think can handle it from here." :Mhenlo: "Devona is right. The future of Elona is in your hands, . Come, my friends. Let us return home." :Odurra: "All of this end-of-the-world business has made me realize what's really important in life: family. I will journey to Tyria and join my sister, Erudine. Perhaps I can help her in her work. Thank you, hero, for everything." :Herta: "Oh, thank Dwayna that's over. Nothing personal... you did a great job, but all I want right now is a glass of sweet tea and a three-year-long nap." :Gehraz: "I thought the gods gave us pain to show us we are strong, but I was wrong. They give us pain so we can see that heroes like you still walk in our midst. You did things I could never have done. I can only hope to live up to you, great one." :Sogolon: "The trumpets in Vabbi sound your victory, and all of Istan rejoices at your safe return. This is the day of your destiny, the day when you stand among heroes and kings and know that you are their equal. Seize the moment, my friend! The day is yours!" :Koss: "Ahai, my friend! We've traveled a whole continent together, and even fought a god! I bet you're grateful that you took me along with you. You couldn't have done it without ol' Koss!" :Melonni: "I believe that Melandru's hand guided me to your side. Through you, Istan and its people were saved. Thank you for all that you have done." :Dunkoro: "Although the journey has been long, it was successful thanks to you. Even Kormir was never as competent a student as you. I am honored to have shown you the way." :Zhed Shadowhoof: "With a roar and a mighty blow, you felled Abaddon! Your tale will be told among our tribes, two-le... I mean, my friend. I will see to it... even if I have to set fire to the storyteller's tail!" :Acolyte Jin: "Nightfall threatened to consume Elona. For the sake of my people, my homeland, as well as my adopted country of Istan, I salute your bravery." :Margrid the Sly: "Alright, alright... I admit it. You've grown on me. All your talk of heroism, peace, and "doing the right thing" made me reexamine my life. Gold isn't everything. Good work, hero. Now I'll have to find another line of work..." :Acolyte Sousuke: "They're going to build a statue of you in Kamadan, you know. Twenty feet high and built like a... uhm... well-constructed! I can't wait to see it and tell everyone that I knew you when." sic] :Goren: "Are you really going to travel the world with us, Tahlkora? I thought when all this was over you'd head back home to be a princess." :Tahlkora: "I'm not cut out to be a princess. Besides, a lot of people out here need heroes. Now that I really am one, I'm going to do my best for them." :Norgu: "We'd be ever so very happy to have you along, dear maiden. But are you certain of this decision? The world is a very big place, and you're a very small girl, after all." :Tahlkora: "I'm sure. This is what's right for me... I can feel it. The world is calling out my name, and I'm not afraid to answer. Not anymore." :Goren: "I'm glad, Tahlkora! But don't forget about Vabbi. It'll be waiting to welcome you home... someday." :General Morgahn: "When I served Kourna, you were my enemy. They say a man is defined by the enemies he chooses. I can think of no better way to be remembered than as the soldier that served by your side. Not a general. Not a commander. Just your friend." :Olias: "Grenth opens his arms and welcomes into his grasp the souls of those who opposed you. He will be busy for a while, I think..." :Zenmai: "To be a mo zing is to be without a master. To be alone. I am mo zing no more. I will follow you... from this day forward." Notes *This area is the Nightfall equivalent of Droknar's Forge (explorable) in Prophecies, the Divine Path in Factions, and the Epilogue in Eye of the North. *The sky in this area resembles the sky in the Nahpui Quarter mission. *The music heard here is the same as in Pre-Searing Ascalon. *Make sure to take all the hero quests as they are all extremely easy; in particular, if you didn't get Norgu or Goren already, you'll be able to get both at this point with minimal effort. Category:Realm of Torment Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall)